


Insanity Laughs

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Dialogue-Only, Gen, In-universe Idioms, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Even after the long winter, Narnia can be cold.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Insanity Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Any fandom (but especially Narnia), any character, fandom-appropriate idioms for “cold as a...”

"The witch's marble white tit it's cold out here."

"Well, actually ..." 

"Edmund, I very explicitly _do not want_ to know."


End file.
